1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage systems, and more particularly to modular storage systems that are easily adaptable for the vertical and horizontal storage of a wide range of articles having various shapes and sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Organization and storage of tools and other small articles at home and in the work place can be challenging. This is especially true when the articles must be stored in a manner that provides quick and easy access. Such storage systems should provide neat organization and the flexibility of short or long-term storage. Moreover, such storage systems are often times used in a garage or workshop, which necessitates a heightened level of durability in order to provide a long useful life.
The ubiquitous storage system, commonly found in garages and workshops, includes one or more sheets of perforated board or “pegboard” that is secured to a wall. A plurality of small wire hangers are used to support tools and various articles from the pegboard. Small diameter hooks at the rearward ends of the hangers are shaped so that they may be passed through the openings in the pegboard and then rest against the backside of the pegboard when the forward end portion of the hanger is in place, closely adjacent the front surface of the pegboard. Unfortunately, such systems are not very durable due to the pressed composite board material used to fabricate the pegboards. Over time, the diameter of the pegboard openings begin to expand and create an ill-fitting connection for the hangers. Moreover, the apparatures of standard pegboard are round, which permit rotation of the hanger within the openings, creating a fairly unstable platform for the storage of heavy or unbalanced articles.
Another serious disadvantage to the use of pegboard, and similar storage systems, is the fact that the pegboard itself must be secured in a spaced relationship with a mounting surface in order for the hangers to be secured with the pegboard. Most such systems pass the mounting end of the hangers completely through the pegboard and then utilize the rearward surface of the pegboard as a bracing surface for the mounting end of the hanger. Accordingly, this requires that spacers be used when mounting the pegboard to an operating surface, such as a garage wall. The spacers are typically positioned behind the pegboard, along the peripheral edge and sporadically throughout the middle portions of the pegboard, depending upon the size of the pegboard. Unfortunately, wherever a spacer is used, an apparature is filled with a fastener that passes through the spacer on the opposite side of the pegboard. The use of such small spacers creates instability in the pegboard material, causing it to wobble when articles are coupled with or removed from the pegboard. Where spacers are used that are too short, an insufficient space between the backside of the pegboard and the mounting surface is provided to accommodate the mounting end of the hanger. Accordingly, the system must be disassembled and each of the short spacers must be replaced with taller spacers.
Another disadvantage of using prior art storage systems, such as pegboard, is the inflexibility of their use. These prior art systems are designed to hang vertically, in a spaced relationship with a wall or other mounting surface. Due to the mechanical nature in which most hangers are passed through the pegboard apparatures and brace themselves against the rearward surface of the pegboard, prior art storage systems cannot be positioned horizontally to support and store a wide range of articles. Accordingly, such storage systems are inappropriate for use in designing portable storage systems. This, combined with the typically flimsy nature of pegboard, further contributes to the fact that the pegboard materials are not used as horizontal shelves that can be, in turn, secured to vertically mounted sections of pegboard.
Accordingly, what is needed is a new storage system for articles that is modular and flexible in design, durable enough to withstand repeated, long-term use, and simple enough to use for a wide range of different applications.